Friendly Alliance
by SpiritedLion
Summary: Nala and Sarafina didn't live in the Pride Lands when Nala's father abandoned them. Nala was raised in the jungle where she met the prince Simba and his friends. Sarafina seems to not trust males, so she does everything to keep the two separate, including a threat that goes too far.


^^ Konnichiwa!

(Excuse me for my Japanese intro, but I'm an OTAKU!)

Sorry for not continuing with the other story but I got bored of writing the same story, I want to explore my other thoughts in my head, so this was born. I'm not sure if I should make this into a series, because I kind of like it. :P Tell me if I should. The cover is made by me! And that brings me onto another note, if you want a cover for your story, please do tell me! TLK only, though!

{_Spirited_Lion}

* * *

><p><em>Friendly Alliance<em>

The heated lioness struck her mate across his face, a dejected look on her muzzle. Her teeth still bared, her rich blue eyes confused and both saddened. She wanted to hit him again, but the small scratch she had given him made her wince.

Slowly, she pinned her ears behind her head and gaped at her bloody claws. Claws full of her mate's blood. Both of them breathed heavily, the male's mane towering across his face. Jana erected onto his paws in advance, a small sign of agony visible.

"After all I done for you," Sarafina shook her head as she emitted tears. "...you...you leave me?" Jana could hear the emotion in his mate's voice. He felt no guilt, but just watched her as the glacial breeze blew the fibres of his mane violently.

Sarafina continued. "What about...Nala? She's only a cub," the pale lioness's voice began to shake slightly. "...a cub without a father, no more."

"A cub without a _mother, _no more, Sarafina," Jana corrected. "I'm tired of you, we both are. I'm taking Nala with me. Such a wonderful cub doesn't deserve such a mother." Sarafina gasped. "All your wines and cries for affection, food, but you never stand on your backside to help me—you've done nothing!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Jana. You know _full _well that I don't do that. I watch Nala and find her food all day whilst you get up on your fat ass and go knock up some lionesses! What kind of a mate are you?! How am I not suppose to ask for affection?"

"Sit down, Sara." Jana ordered.

Sarafina sat on her haunches. Not out of obedience, but out of exhaustion. She had been up all night comforting her little cub. Yet, the heated lioness continued. "Tell the truth! When was the last time you snuggled me, been with me through Nala's birth, or even slept in our cave?! All you ever do is wake up and leave."

"Tell me...When was the last time? Huh? I come home and find every new lioness leave the den! I don't want Nala to be influenced by you, you're crazy! If you want to go, then leave my sight this instant. I don't want to share my life with you anymore, I don't want you to sire my future cubs."

Nala had heard everything. She stepped out from behind her mother's hind legs, the sight of her father's warm eyes gaping down to her. Nala wasn't stupid, she knew what was going on. She understood _everything _and she wasn't going to let her father get away from her without giving him a piece of her mind.

"Daddy, why don't you answer mom's question?" she inquired in her cubby little voice. "Why did you betray us, why aren't you a good dad?"

Jana leaned down to nuzzle his daughter, small tears staining the lioness cub's fur. "I'll always be your dad, no matter what." These were his last few words, last few words before her sauntered off to begin a new, free life as a...

"Stud." Sarafina finished as she paced around the den. "Don't worry, Nala. We'll be fine, just the two of us. I promise."

* * *

><p>Nala opened her eyes and shook her head back into reality. Yes, it was still dawn, and her mother was sat on the small canyon, watching over the horizon in worry. Nala had developed into a beautiful lioness, a skillful hunter, an amazing daughter and a <em>lean <em>figure. Slowly, she padded towards the distracted older lioness and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Oh, Nala! It's...just you." Sarafina's astonishment quickly relaxed as she saw her daughter's teal eyes. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled back into the warmth of her daughter's fur. "What woke you up so early?"

"I should be asking you that question," Nala chuckled. "But, I had a dream about when Daddy left us. It was bad, really." Sarafina froze. Of course this was visible to Nala, which brang her anxiety. "Mom? What's wrong? I've never seen you up this early..."

"We're the only ones that live in this territory," the lioness began. "Last night, after we ate the meat, I could smell intruders. _Male _intruders. They will take over this little land that we have left and try to seduce us into bearing their off-spring. I can't let that happen to you, you're two young. You're an adult but, not old enough to have cubs yet."

"What are we gonna do, where do we go?" Nala inquired, her heart racing.

"Somewhere far from here, my dear." Sarafina replied as she licked her daughter's ear. "We must leave today." She hopped onto the flaxen grass below her. "Come, we'll go find a home, now."

Nala paused in the shade, her head over her paws as she watched her exhausted mother search.

"Mother, there's not going to be a home here..." she told her mother in a bored tone.

"There will be a perfect home if we just keep looking, and if you just get off of your backside, then you might be able to find one." Sarafina frowned. This was how Jana spoke. She didn't want to be like him. Quickly, she changed her response. "I hate talking to you like this, but moaning isn't going to help." The older lioness sauntered forward, her tail held up so her daughter could follow her.

The teenage lioness rolled her eyes. It was way too hot to find a home. But maybe if she found one, she could sleep all she wanted. Nala liked that thought. The thought of stretching her legs and sleeping till she wanted to, especially since she hadn't slept well the previous night. "Fine," she gave in. "But only if I get to sleep afterwards."

Sarafina sniffed the air, her eyes widened. "Quickly, Nala. We must get out of this land." She whispered. "We'll search far out this place."

* * *

><p>Nala's belly almost touched the ground as she followed her mother's rear out to freedom. At last, they were going onto a fresh new land with lots of places to see. Sarafina mainly wanted to leave because of the memories their crowded little den held.<p>

Nala turned back to her old home. "Goodbye..." She turned around to follow her mother, but she wasn't there. Nala wanted to call or roar, but she couldn't—it would attract the attention of the males that came closer. "Mother!" she forced a whisper.

No, she wasn't here. Nala continued to crawl, but wait. She felt dizzy... The young lioness opened her eyes and saw her mother standing off a cliff, yelling and crying. Nala looked down and saw the waterfall below. She had fallen. Only now she realized?

"Mom! Help me!"

"I'm coming, wait..."

Sarafina's voice trailed off into the distance. Nala couldn't hear her anymore, but that was the least of her worries.

_CRASH!_

Her back slapped the water and the connection was heard. Nala's body sank into the water, no sign of splashing or a cry for help. The lonely mother winced. This wasn't the first time she had lost a child. But she almost raised one. The truth was depressing, but the mother simply had to abandon the young juvenile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is coming soon!<strong>


End file.
